Too Young For This
by roxy695
Summary: When Dick gets an unexpected call on his day off. Everything goes downhill from there. Post-Invasion


_**A/N: I just fucking miss Chalant ok!? So here's some angst! P.S- Set after invasion (They have Wally back! yayyy!)**_

_**1K-ish words. I'm sorry! Bare with me!**_

Today was supposed to be a great day. He had the day off from playing hero. He was going to go to his favorite diner for lunch with his best friend, who he just got back two weeks ago. Later on he was going to show his face at Wayne Tech for a few hours because _somebody _had to go on vacation with his new fiance,_Bruce and Selina,_ not that he's naming names or anything.

It was going to be great.

That is until his phone rang.

Not his personal one. But his if-you-don't-answer-the-phone-RIGHT-NOW-someone-may-die-phone.

_Christ, now what?_

"Hello?"

"Dick. It's Kaldur."

Dick could definitely hear the tension in his voice. This couldn't be good at all.

"Kaldur? What's wrong? What's going on?"

"It-it's Zatanna."

_Zee? What's wrong with her? I just talked to her last night. She was fine._

"I think you should come to the Watchtower. Rather rapidly, my friend."

"Okay. I'll be there in five minutes tops."

Good thing he was already dressed to go out to lunch.

As he rushed downstairs and out of his apartment to his motorcycle Dick thought about he and Zatanna's relationship lately. I mean they're more than friends, but they weren't together. At times he feels like both of them want to give it another try at being together, but something about not having a label on what they have seems more... them. Their feelings are mutual for each other. They know how much they love each other and that they would do anything to keep the other safe, but why in this moment that he's speeding to the nearest zeta tube does he feel like he's about to miss out on possibly one of the best relationships of his life?

_'Recognized Nightwing: B-01'_

He didn't care about the fact that he was in his civvies, without his sunglasses and everyone was in the large hallway. All that mattered to Dick in that moment was the fact that Zatanna was standing in front of Dr. Fate with her arms by her sides and fists clenched so tight that he could see that her knuckles were going white.

_What the hell is she doing?_

He heard her exchange a few words with the 'being' in front of her, but he couldn't quite make out exactly what she was saying so he couldn't help but feel his legs trudge forward.

"Zee? Wh-what are you doing?"

When she didn't turn around or answer, he got a little worried.

_What's happening here?_

"Zatanna!" he called out again, grabbing her wrist this time.

"Get out of here, Dick!" she yelled as she whipped around. Her eyes were red, puffy and tears were about to pool over. "You shouldn't have come here! You being here only makes this harder."

Dick held her shoulders in each hand. He was so confused. "'Tanna? Make _what_ harder? Please talk to me!"

"Ok. I am losing my patience. Do we have a deal or are we finished here, girl?" Dick would never get over how eerie the echo of Fate's voice over Giovanni Zatara's was.

"No! What deal? What the hell is going on here?" Dick questioned squeezing Zatanna's shoulders.

"Yes. We have a deal."

Dick looked down at Zatanna. The tears were streaming down her cheeks now. Her body shook in his hands and she wiped at her nose as she cried, trying her best not to look back up at the man or at the people surrounding her that she has grown to love so much.

Zatanna twisted out of his arms and turned to Fate.

"Like I said, I'm stronger now and my magic has surpassed my father's. Now please, let him go. Y-you have my word."

Dick heard gasps and muffled cries from his friends surrounding them.

_No. This can NOT be happening. I'm not losing her! I JUST GOT WALLY BACK!_

"Zatanna, no!"

Dick couldn't hold back anymore. He was in love with this girl. He was not about to lose someone else.

"What are you doing? This is stupid. Don't do this. _Please!_"

He wasn't the kind of a person to show everyone his vulnerable side, but when it came to losing people that he loved, he has had about enough. He was too young for this shit. And the fact that he had been there throughout the years for her, holding her while she cried herself to sleep, _because of Fate_, he was definitely not going to lose her to _him._

Dick pulled Zatanna into a hug, wrapping his arms around tightly around her slender frame. He felt her go limp as she slung her arms around his waist, crying into his shoulder.

"Zee, please. _Please, don't leave. J-just please._"

She looked up at his dark blue eyes with her icy blue ones.

He had no idea he was crying until she swiped away his tears with her thumb. "Dick. I have to. I can't let my father suffer any longer. I've already given my word."

"Well take it back! We need you! I-I need you 'Tanna!"

Zatanna held both sides of his head and kissed him passionately on the lips. Dick was scared that this would be the last kiss that he would be getting from her in awhile. He didn't want it to end. He didn't want to let her go.

But he had to.

Zatanna walked back up to Fate, turned around one more time to look at Dick and softly whispered _"I love you, so much"_ before Fate took of his helmet.

Her father was a little dazed and his body was exhausted.

She felt guilty for doing this to him now, but she had no choice. A magician's word was everything, right?

"Zatanna. I've missed you so much darling." Giovanni gasped trying his best to get a proper hug out of his daughter. It took a lot of energy to be the 'cover' of Dr. Fate.

She simply kissed her father on the cheek. "I'm so sorry daddy." she whimpered, as one last tear escaped from her eye. She took the helmet from his hands and dawned it upon her head.

_"Zatanna!" _Dick and her father yelled in unison.

A beam of light flashed and standing there in the usual Dr. Fate get-up stood the woman that Dick Grayson was in love with, hair waving in the slight breeze that came along with the transformation, and he wasn't sure if he was ever going to get her back. Then just like that, she was gone.

_No._

As he turned around he saw Artemis crying in Wally's arms, M'Gann sunk to the floor as Conner wrapped his arm around her, and Raquel holding Kaldur's hand with tear filled eyes leaning against a wall, while others stood in shock.

Wiping his tears on the back of this hand Dick, walked toward the Zeta tube with his head down. Today was supposed to be a great day and he was tired of losing people.


End file.
